Never ending life
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica meets a man but is he who he seems
**Authors Notes: Chapter that was requested by Gillian Kearney Fan**

Jessica had been settled in America for two years now with her children Amelia and Lucas. It had been a year since Linda left her there after they had fallen out over the new guy that Jessica had met. He was tall hansome and a doctor.

 ** _flashback_**

 _"You can't date him", Linda said._

 _"Why not" Jessica asked._

 _"Its too soon after Adam and Harry", Linda replied._

 _"You know nothing, you've never lost a baby", Jessica said forgetting abouf the miscarriage._

 _Linda looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek, she went upstairs and packed her bags as Jessica felt really bad over what she had just said. A little later Linda came back down._

 _"Linda Im sorry", Jessica replied._

 _"And by the way I'm taking back this", Linda said holding the pebble._

 _She left the hoyse leaving Jessica and her kids on her own_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Jessica sat waiting for the doctor to arrive. She put on her top and jeans and looked in the mirror and then at the picture of herself and Linda on the beech. She smiled at it as Linda had a perfect tan while she had just burnt herself.

"Whst if you were right Linda, what if I've made a huge mistake", Jessica said to herself.

She looked at the time. Amelia and Lucas weren't coming home from school until another hour. The doorbell rang and Jessica answered it.

"Hello Clark", Jessica said.

"Hello darling", Clark replied.

Clark is a doctor who Jessica has been seeing. He knew about Adam and Harry as they were on newspapers when he visited Holby for a few weeks. Clark walked into the kitchen and made himself and Jessica a cup of tea. He burnt her with the hot spoon and then put it into her sink.

"Where's blondie then", Clark asked.

"She moved back home and don't call her that", Jessica replied.

She went upstairs and packed her own and her kids stuff and waited for them to return home. As Clark left the kids came and she hurried them into the yellow taxi as they went to the airport. Amelia looked at her mum.

"I don't want to leave Ruby-Jean behind", Amelia said.

"It's for the best sweetheart", Jessica replied.

"Niall, Brick and Harrison will be sad to see me go", Lucas replied.

Jessica looked down at her growing bump, she was scared for her babies bored the plane and flew back to Holby. She stayed in a hostel for a little while while she brought a house. She got her kids into Holby high school and Holby primary school. She recived some news and moved into her new house and then went to pick up Lucas from school. She text Amelia telling her to wait by the gates.

"Mum that girl said I smell funny", Lucas said.

Jessica looked over and recognised her mother straight away. It was Linda's mum. She walked to the car with her son as he put his seat belt on.

"Her name is Beyonce mum", Lucas said.

"Sometimes children aren't as lucky as you and Amelia and they have parents that don't care about them. That little girls cmum doesn't care about her which is why she was nasty", Jessica said.

"Maybe we can invite her to our new house when we move", Lucas said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

She picked Amelia up and they drove to the new house. They walked in and the kids loved it. What Jessica didn't realise was that Clark had followed her here. She went upstairs and saw him. As she tried to get away he pinched her and then pushed her down the stairs.

Amelia called the ambulance as Clark ran off and seven minutes later Dixie and Jeff arrived. They checked her over and took her to Holby ED where Adam treated her for a dislocated shoulder. He checked her over.

"Im pregnant", Jessica said.

Linda saw her friend from a far so went to the childrens ward to make sure she wasn't seen. Clark walked in and demanded Noel tells him where Jessica was. He stormed off to find her as Louise called security. Jessica saw him and flinched as Adam released. He put his arms around her.

"His abused me, she was right she said this was too soon", Jessica said.

"He abused you. What about the kids and who said this", Adam asked.

"He never touched Amelia or Lucas and Linda said he were dodgy", Adam asked

Adam hugged her as she was discharged. They went back to Jessica's where she picked up a photo of Harry and smiled. Amelia and Lucas went to school as Adam took them. They hugged and Jessica putvher wedding ring back on. There was a knock on the door.

"Probably someone selling something", Jessica said as she answered it.

"Linda", Jessica said shocked.

Linda gave Jessica the pebble as he had a little girl in a pram. Jessica smiled at her. As Linda held on to her pink pram.

"Who's this", Jessica asked.

"Sarah-Louise", Linda replied.

"She's adorable Linda, just like her mum", Jessica replied.

"I better go, I have work in half an hour and Charlie's offered to have her on his day off", Linda replied.

Jessica smiled as she watched her leave. The time quickly we t and it was time to pick Lucas up from school. Lucas ran over to her.

"Mum can Beyonce come round tomorrow", Lucas asked.

"Erm yeah", Jessica replied.

Beyonce ran to tell her mum as she just shrugged rolling a cigerette. She walked over to Jessica not even realising she's her daughters friend.

"I heard your having Beyonce over tomorrow", Elizabeth said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

"Cool", Elizabeth answered back.

Lucas got home and gave his mum the card he had made for mothers day at school. Jessica put it up on her fridge and smiled at her son. The next day quickly came and Lucas couldn't wait for Beyonce to come round. The day quickly ended and Jessica went to pick up Lucas and his friend Beyonce. She was shocked to see the littke girls mother had failed to turn up. Jessica brought her home and she took her trainers off. Lucas took her into the kitchen as she looked at her card.

"My mummy ripped her card up and said it was the most rubbish thing she'd ever seen", Beyonce said.

Jessica and Adam were mortified that someone would treat their child that badly. Lucas took her into the living room where she could play on the wii. Amelia sat on her laptop as Beyonce wanted to see what she was doing. Adam came in.

"Im getting McDonald's what do you kids want", Adam asked.

"Cheese burger and chips with a coke please", Amelia said.

"Chicken nuggets and chips with a coke", Lucas said.

"What is McDonald's", Beyonce asked.

Jessica looked at Adam. It was obvious she didn't have a healthy fietvas the girl was a little over weight. Adam decided to take her with him.

They walked inside so she could see the menu properly. Adam was shocked that she'd never had one. Linda and Lenny walked in with Sarah-Louise.

"My niece", Beyonce said.

"Aww", Adam replied.

"Has mum palmed her off on you", Linda asked.

"She's been invited round to play with Lucas but she's never had a McDonald's before", Adam replied.

"Get her a double cheese burger, chips and a frozen stawberry lemonade", Linda replied.

Adam smiled and ordered that. They went back home as Jessica smiled. Beyonce sat up the table with the family. She looked and smiled at Jessica.

"Usually we sit on the sofa, if mum bothers to cook", Beyonce replied.

Beyonce ate her McDonald's and then went to play with Lucas. She hiccuped and went and hid under the table scared. This alerted both Adam and Jessica as Amelia looked up. Lucas looked at his mum as she looked at Adam. Jessica walked over and sat on the floor.

"Why you hiding for", Jessica asked.

Beyonce didn't answer as she just looked at Jessica. She turned to look at Adam as he gave her a supportive look. She turned again.

"Beyonce", Jessica asked.

"Mummy hurt my sister when she hiccuped, she's hurt me too", Beyonce said.

"You can't help having hiccups", Jessica said.

Beyonce came out from under the table. She sat with Lucas. The door bell rang and Jessica answered it. Elizabeth was stood smoking a cigerette.

"I'm here to pick up my brat", Elizabeth said.

"Beyonce your mum's here", Adam said.

"GET YOUR SHOES ON", Elizabeth shouted.

"Give her a chance", Adam replied.

Elizabeth just glared at him. She pushed her daughter out of the housecand left. Jessica sat on the sofa and looked at Adam. All of a sudden it hit her from where she had known Clark from in the past.

Adam and Jessica kissed. She was much happier now she was with Adam. They hugged and then went to bed.

 **6 months later**

Jessica gave birth to a baby boy she named Thomas. She loved him and Adam agreed to bring Thomas up as his own son.

 **The End**

 **Authors note: Sarah-Louise belongs to Gillian Kearney Fan**


End file.
